Powerful Love
by ness345
Summary: Another story in my makeshift season 3. When Dermott is taken, it is up to Maeve and Sinbad to save him. Will they get there in time and will Maeve finally get the chance restore him to the man he once was?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, hi, I'm back with another episode from my series 3. Technically this fic should be a couple of fics inbetween this one and 'A bundle of Joy' (the last one I posted) but I thought you wouldn't want to wait so...yeah. Hope you enjoy it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'What could be better?' thought Sinbad. 'Time off on a deserted beach with white sand, crystal clear water and a beautiful Sorceress to admire.'

Sinbad was sat on a small, white sand beach gazing at the sunbathing Celtic Sorceress from afar. Maeve was lying further down the beach, on her back, soaking up the sun's rays. Dermott was off exploring whilst Doubar, Firouz and Rongar were messing about in the sea. Life was good.

As he sat there, Sinbad got an evil idea. He got up grinning, took his shirt off, and made his way to the sea. When he was done thoroughly soaking his shirt he crept towards Maeve, making absolutely sure his shadow wasn't cast over her. Doubar, Rongar and Firouz just watched in amusement as their captain got nearer to his prey. When he was close enough he wrung out his shirt all over the sunbathing sorceress.

Maeve let out a shriek and leapt to her feet, instantly racing after Sinbad, yelling a string of curses and insults at him. He led her into the sea as the rest of the crew just laughed. Suddenly Sinbad noticed something out towards the horizon. They were already out of their depth and Sinbad trod water to try and see what it was. To his horror he realized it was a humungous wave, this wouldn't normally worry him, but he realized that he was in its path. He knew what would happen if it sucked him under and he didn't like the implications. He turned to try and swim back to shore when he noticed the fiery sorceress catching up.

"Maeve" he yelled. "Turn around and swim as fast as you can to shore"

"I'm not falling for that sailor" she yelled. "You are so dead when I catch up with you!"

"Maeve, I'm serious. See for yourself, there's a giant wave headed our way. We have to get to shore before it reaches us or we'll be pulled under."

Just then she heard shouts from the shore as Firouz and Doubar, who had also spotted it, tried to warn them.

"Doubar, head for the cliffs, don't wait for us, we'll be fine" yelled Sinbad.

"But Little Brother…" protested Doubar.

"That's an order" he yelled back to silence him. As Doubar, Rongar and Firouz turned and fled towards the cliffs, Maeve and Sinbad started swimming as hard as they could for shore. But the massive wave was gaining, and Sinbad suddenly had flashbacks of Lea's death mixed with when Maeve fell overboard and he realized that no matter what happened to him; she was going to survive. He swam up to her just as the wave was almost upon them. Taking a long breath, Sinbad grabbed hold of Maeve's waist and threw her, with as much force as he could, over the tidal wave.

Doubar and group watched with mixed horror and relief as they saw Maeve safe from the wave and their captain being plunged beneath it.

When Maeve realized that the wave had passed and that she'd survived she started clapping and looked around for Sinbad.

"We made it Sinbad!" Maeve smiled with joy, before realizing that she couldn't actually see her captain. "Sinbad?" she called. It was only when she couldn't see him that she realized what he had done. Looking towards the shore she saw the washed up body of her captain. With complete horror she cried out at the top of her voice as she misted herself next to his body and bent over it to try and hear a beat. She wasn't reassured much when she heard an incredibly weak heartbeat. She knew she had no choice, crew or no crew, she owed this to Sinbad. Taking a deep breath she put her lips to his.

Doubar, Firouz and Rongar watched anxiously as they saw Maeve perform the kiss of life. They had long since started running towards Sinbad's body, but they couldn't compete with Maeve's misting capabilities. They had heard her scream and realized then that only she was close enough to save him. So they waited, and watched, hoping that she could bring him back.


	2. Chapter 2

After what seemed like forever to Maeve, Sinbad started coughing and she helped him sit upright.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded as Doubar, Firouz and Rongar joined them.

"Little brother, you're alright" yelled Doubar as he crushed Sinbad in a hug.

"Yes, but I still have to breath" he gasped.

Doubar apologized before turning to Maeve.

"Come on then, let's have it" she sighed, bracing herself for their taunting.

"Thank you so much lass" sniffed Doubar as he embraced Maeve tightly.

She pulled back and smiled. "What else was I supposed to do?" she asked lightly. "After all, he had just saved my life" With that she turned to Sinbad and smiled sweetly. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine" he grinned.

"Good" she smiled before punching him in the face.

"What was that for?" he asked shocked.

"Don't you EVER do something silly like that again" she yelled.

"A simple 'thank you' would have done" he said whilst rolling his eyes.

"I've told you about trying to be the hero before" she chided. "It may make you feel good, but it makes me feel horrible"

"Well I wasn't going to…" argued Sinbad until he stopped himself. They'd had words over her disappearance a while back and it wasn't something he felt needed to be brought up again. "It doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're safe" he sighed as Maeve smiled more gently.

"Me too" she agreed in a whisper.

Firouz gave Sinbad a once over before helping him up as they started walking back to the Nomad.

As they walked, Maeve started feeling funny and lagged behind. Suddenly, she collapsed onto her knees and screamed. Sinbad, who had never seen Maeve this worked up before, was soon at her side. Doubar, Firouz and Rongar had also heard her scream and soon joined their captain.

"What's the matter?" asked Sinbad, panting as he reached her.

"It's Dermott" she replied looking perplexed. "I can't feel him"

"What do you mean?" asked Doubar kindly.

"I mean that usually I can feel his presence within me. It's how we communicate. Something's happened to him. He's in danger. I must find him." she said letting Sinbad help her up.

"You up for an adventure crew?" asked Sinbad.

"Of course" smiled Doubar. "Dermott's a part of this crew"

"Do you know where to look Maeve?" asked Firouz.

"Aye. The last thing he told me was that he was among some mountains that are grouped in the middle of the island" She shivered.

"It's alright Maeve" assured Sinbad, putting his arm around her. "We'll find him. He'll be fine"

"I hope your right" she sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

They started trekking towards the middle of the island. It was a pretty big island and Maeve feared that they would be too late. Around midday they arrived at a small village where they came across a man with a horse.

"Excuse me sir" smiled Sinbad walking up to the man. "But how much could I borrow this horse for?" The man looked at him.

"You don't look like the kind of guy who likes to ride" he said sternly.

"I agree, I am a sailor" smiled Sinbad. "But we fear that one of my crewmembers is in trouble, and it's really important that we get to him as soon as possible." The man smiled as Maeve stroked the horse gently.

"Ok." smiled the man. "I shall lend her to you. She's a good lass, she can take two passengers at a time."

"What is her name?" asked Maeve.

"Shin shin" replied the man. He handed the rope over to Maeve.

"How much?" asked Sinbad.

"20 gold pieces" said the man. Maeve gasped, it was a lot to pay for a horse they didn't really need. 'He won't pay and then we'll take forever to find Dermott' she thought miserably. But Sinbad got out his gold bag.

"Here" he said handing the man 20 pieces. "We shall take good care of her"

Maeve smiled at him gratefully and led the horse towards the small wood leading inland. They stopped just inside.

"Whose going on the horse?" asked Firouz.

"Stupid question" smiled Doubar. "You know exactly who will go on ahead"

"Well I'm going" stated Maeve. "Dermott's my bro...bird, and I can ride"

"Nobody's stopping you lass" smiled Doubar. "And I take it Sinbad your going" he said grinning.

"He is the captain" smirked Firouz.

"Exactly" smiled Sinbad as he swung himself onto the horse's back. "Besides, someone needs to keep an eye on her"

"Thanks" said Maeve. "But I reckon I'd have been fine on my own"

"Quit moaning" smiled Sinbad. "I'm coming just in case, but if you don't want to come..."

"I never said I wasn't coming. I just said you didn't have to" she said taking the hand Sinbad offered her and hoisting herself up behind Sinbad.

"Are you sure it's wise you two going alone?" asked Doubar mischievously.

"I thought you'd have enjoyed having more ammo to fire at us" said Maeve.

"I believe he was referring to the fact that you two argue so much that you'll never get anywhere" laughed Firouz.

"And you'll probably end up killing each other by the end of it!" added Doubar. "But your right. If you do survive then we can torment you with this when you get back!" he laughed.

"Are we going or not?" asked an impatient Maeve. Sinbad just nodded.

"Listen, Doubar. Go back to the Nomad and keep charge whilst we're gone. If we're not back in five days..."smiled Sinbad cautiously.

"We'll send out search parties" laughed Doubar.

"It could mean that they've run off together..." started Firouz, but Maeve and Sinbad had heard enough, the horse was away before Firouz even finished his sentence, leaving Doubar and Rongar roaring with laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

It was later that evening when they finally saw the mountains that Dermott had told Maeve about. Sinbad was in heaven, he was alone, on a horse with only the Sorceress for company. She had her hands wrapped around his waist as they gently cantered towards the approaching mountains.

"Uh Maeve" smiled Sinbad. "What are we going to do when we reach the mountains? Do you know where to look?"

"I'll see what I can do" smiled Maeve as she turned her attention onto the horse. Sinbad, understanding what she was doing didn't interrupt her.

Excuse me Shin shin said Maeve telepathically. Shin shin was startled and reared up, causing Maeve to tighten her grip around Sinbad as he tried to keep his balance.

Whose that? called the horse, scared stiff.

It's ok said Maeve gently. I'm Maeve, the one you are carrying

You can understand me? asked Shin shin confused.

Yes. It is a gift I have. Listen. I need your help

You want to know what lies ahead. I heard him ask said Shin shin.

Yes please admitted Maeve.

Ok. In the middle of the mountains is the cavern of darkness. It is rumoured that an evil sorceress has inhabited it.

'Rumina' thought Maeve. Can you take us there? she asked kindly.

Sure. But we wont reach there tonight. You'll have to make camp and finish the distance tomorrow replied Shin shin tiredly.

Sure sighed Maeve disappointedly. Where shall we stop?

There is a small cave a little further. We use it to hide from the sorceress

Thanks replied Maeve. She came out of the trance and thought of something. She muttered a spell under her breath before smiling to herself. 'Two can play at that game' she thought.

"What did you just do?" asked Sinbad.

"Made sure that nobody was spying on us" she stated.

"Ok. Did your friend tell you anything useful?" he asked kindly.

"Aye. In the middle of those mountains is the cavern of Darkness. That is where we are headed."

"Sounds pleasant" muttered Sinbad. "Any idea who lives there?" he asked.

"Take a guess" she replied simply.

"Rumina".

"Aye. Meaning this is all one big trap" she sighed.

"Why? Don't you think she has Dermott?" he asked.

"Oh, she has him alright. She won't harm him. She needs him alive for what she has planned. She knows were coming."

"So what was the point in your spell?" he asked confused.

"Because Rumina is a Sorceress. She has the power to watch our every move, and we need the element of surprise on our side." she smiled.

"So you've stopped her spying on us." smiled Sinbad. "So how far is it to this cavern then?"

"Too far" sighed Maeve. "We shan't reach there before nightfall. Shin Shin says there's a cave nearby where we can stay for the night"

"Shout out when you see it" he smiled.

"Aye aye captain" smiled Maeve.


	5. Chapter 5

The cavern was hidden behind a bush and the only reason Maeve saw the entrance was because Shin Shin told her. They entered the cave one by one. It was small and dark but would keep them safe. As soon as Sinbad stepped inside a huge storm started, rain fell by the bucket load, lightning flashed and thunder roared. But Maeve, Sinbad and Shin shin were safe inside.

"Maeve. Light, if you please." said Sinbad blindly. Maeve formed a fireball which lit the cave. She saw the torches on the walls and lit them.

"That's better" she commented.

"Looks like we found this place just in time" commented Sinbad.

We started the storm Shin shin told Maeve.

"Huh?" asked Maeve.

The cave is designed to start a storm whenever someone enters. It's to put anything that could harm us off coming out she finished.

"That's clever" smiled Maeve.

"What did she say?" asked Sinbad.

"That the storm is to frighten away danger and keep us safe"

"So were safe then. I just hope Doubar made it back in time."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Doubar, meanwhile, is slowly pacing around the galley. Rongar and Firouz are sitting watching him.

"I mean" worried Doubar. "What if they were caught in this wretched thunder storm, and were thrown off the horse, and banged their heads and broke a bone or several?"

"I would be more worried about them getting concussion" said Firouz simply.

"There you go then" cried Doubar in anguish. "And even if they have found shelter, they'll probably end up killing each other"

"Now, now Doubar. Don't be ridiculous. I mean, I know they sometimes argue. Alright Rongar, they argue a lot of the time. But they wouldn't kill each other. I'm sure their love would prevent it" smiled Firouz.

"Aye" sighed Doubar finally sitting down. "I suppose your right. But if anything happens to them, I shall never forgive myself"

"Sinbad shall be fine. He's very resourceful." grinned Firouz.

"How many times have you used that phrase?" groaned Doubar.

"But it's true. He has the ability to survive allsorts" smiled Firouz. "And he has Maeve. You know she'll never let anyone harm him. And she can protect him with her magic."

"Aye, I guess that's true" agreed Doubar.

"And I know they argue a lot" grinned Firouz. "But they still work well together. Like with the Vorgan. Together they can conquer allsorts. Nothing will be too much for them"

"Aye. Is it just me, or do you reckon that Rumina has something to do with this?" asked Doubar suddenly. He looked towards Rongar to see him nodding. He looked towards Firouz for his opinion.

"Well" stated Firouz. "It's more then likely. After what happened last time, I'm sure I'd want revenge as well."

"Then they are walking into a sure fire trap"

"Not much of a trap if they know about it" mimicked Firouz. "And I'm sure they do. They aren't stupid, and Maeve knows what Rumina's like"

"Aye, your right. I only pray to Allah that she doesn't hurt them" sighed Doubar quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

Maeve and Sinbad were huddled around a little fire in the center of the cave.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Sinbad, breaking the silence.

"I don't know. Tell me a bit about your childhood" she pleaded.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Well, where did you grow up?"

"In Baghdad. My parents were killed out at sea when we were young so Dim Dim brought us up. He's like a father to us. What about you?"

"Well, I lived in Eire with my family until I was 12. I fell out with my family and I ran away. I woke up on the isle of Dawn with Dim Dim."  
"Why did you fall out with your family?" he asked.

"Because my father decided to give me to the neighboring farmers son, as I was only 12. So I ran, then something happened that meant I could never go back" she sighed.

"What?" asked Sinbad kindly.

"I, uh, I'd rather not talk about it."

"It can't be as bad as what happened to me" he sighed.

"Why? What happened?"

"When I was young, only 8 or so. I used to have this friend called Lea. She was my first love; we used to talk of being married when we were older"

"What happened?"

"One day when we were talking about being married, some bullies appeared. I told Lea to run as two bullies chased me, but one ran after her. He chased her to the edge of the cliff where she fell to her..."

"It's ok"

"I couldn't save her. So I vowed then and there to master the sea"

"And that's why you became a sailor. Do you miss her?"

"Sometimes. But you have to look on the bright side. If Lea had never died, I wouldn't have become a sailor, and then I would never have met you!"

"Aye. That's true" she agreed.

"Maeve" he asked gently. "Why do you hate Rumina so much?"

"I…uh…I suppose you'd find out sooner or later" she sighed.

"Find out what?" he probed.

"When I was younger, just after I ran away from home, I ran into a young, cocky sorceress." She started.

"Rumina" he supplemented.

"Right" she confirmed. "Dermott was with me, he tried to stop me, but he couldn't, I was too stubborn, and he was too small" she breathed quickly.

"Was Dermott a…" asked Sinbad, beginning to understand where this story was heading as she nodded.

"Aye, Dermott was human back then. I was stupid. Rumina was destroying my home town. Hurting all the people I loved" she cried.

"You confronted her" added Sinbad.

"I was stupid. She was powerful, even as a young gal, I soon annoyed her. She went to zap me, but at the last minute, Dermott, he…" she broke off.

"He jumped in front of you" whispered Sinbad.

"She turned him into a hawk Sinbad, he was only a boy. That's why I could never go back home. I turned him into a hawk" she sobbed.

"No. Rumina did" said Sinbad firmly, gripping her shoulder"

"Which is why I must kill her" said Maeve suddenly.

"To restore him. Maeve, why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't know if you'd believe me, or think me crazy. And I don't like talking about it much."

"Well I'm glad you did. Don't worry Maeve, we'll save Dermott, and I promise you. We shall kill Rumina. OK?"

"I know Sinbad. I know"

"Hey Maeve, is that why the Vorgan could take Dermott but not that dog?"

"Aye. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Sinbad."

"It's ok, I understand. Come on, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow we free Dermott from the spell." He smiled and laid down. Maeve smiled at him and laid down beside him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sorry I haven't posted more in a long time. I've been quite busy with college. Hope you enjoy, Nessiexxx


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, I just finished writing the story now so the plan is I'll start updating a lot more frequently. Also, this one is dedicated to dshortklutz for reviewing every single chapter so far - your the inspiration that has kept me going (in a non sappy way). and Maevezanar, glad to see you back and I especially liked your review...I'd like to reply to all the topics you brought up...but I don't want to spoil the story so you'll just have to keep reading to see!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The rain was still pouring when they awoke. Sinbad awoke first as before and laid just watching Maeve sleep. The fire was out and he saw Maeve shiver so he set about starting it again. After the fire was blazing nicely, he set about making breakfast.

Maeve finally awoke sometime later.

"Morning, sleep well?" he asked as she blinked.

"Yes thanks." she replied sleepily. He handed her some breakfast.

"Here, you seemed a bit cold so I started the fire. Then I got bored so I decided to start breakfast" he smiled.

"Thanks" she replied, still half asleep. Then she realized what was going on. "We don't have time to eat, we have to save Dermott."

"Of course" he sighed. "But we still have to eat. We shan't go until you have"

"Uh, fine. But then were off." she sighed.

So Maeve and Sinbad sat down to eat breakfast.

After they were finished, they set out to find Rumina. Shin Shin sensed the urgency and went as fast as she could. They didn't stop for lunch, Maeve wouldn't allow it. They just kept going, only stopping to allow Shin Shin a drink when they reached small brooks. Sinbad was quiet, he was glad she had trusted him with her secret. But something was bothering him; she had never said how Dermott was related to her. Was Dermott the farmer's son to whom she was betrothed? Was he her real love at the time? Who was he?

As the sky darkened, they reached an immense gorge.

This is it Shin Shin told Maeve. You'll find the cavern at the bottom of the ravine

Thanks for all your help Maeve told the horse. We couldn't have done it without you

"We'll enter the valley on foot" ordered Sinbad. "It'd be too dangerous for Shin Shin"

"I agree" smiled Maeve.

We're going to leave you here she told the horse. Please keep hidden

What shall I do if you don't come out? asked the horse.

"Sinbad, Shin Shin would like to know what to do if we don't come out again" she informed the Captain.

"If were not out by dawn" he spoke to the horse. "Go to the docks and stand by the one that's called the Nomad"

I can't read Shin Shin told Maeve.

"I don't think it matters, just walk past them all. Someone should be on watch anyway" she spoke kindly. "Right Sinbad?"

"Huh?" he asked, hating feeling left out.

"Shin Shin can't read" she explained.

"Yeah, Doubar will have someone on lookout anyway" he confirmed.

"We should be out anyway" smiled Maeve. "Make sure you keep hidden"

"Thanks again Shin Shin" called Sinbad as he dismounted and started down the shingle path that led into the gaping abyss.

Maeve followed him down. The path was almost vertical, not to mention slightly non-existent and there were quite a few close calls. At around half way down, over a particularly steep and loose patch, Maeve lost her footing. She dove right over the edge, nothing to stop her, facing a gigantic fall, surely to her death.

"Sinbad" she screamed as she fell over the edge. With his quick reflexes he dove onto his front and grabbed for her hand.

He managed to catch it so she was dangling, holding on for dear life.

"Don't let go" she tried to laugh.

"Never" he smiled softly. "Give me your other arm" he called.

She tried to swing her arm up, but each time she missed and came closer to falling. She started to panic as she felt his grip weakening. Even Sinbad wasn't strong enough to hold on forever.

"Sinbad, I'm going to fall" she cried.

"No" he yelled. "If you fall, I'm coming with you"

"Just let go, there's nothing more you can do" she cried.

"Never" he said. "I lost you once before, I ain't gonna lose you again"

"You don't have a choice" she called.

"As long as I'm holding your hand I do" he sighed. "Come on Maeve, I know you can do this. One last try, give me your hand. I'm here"

She sighed and tried one last time. She stretched as far as she could. She touched his fingers before falling back a bit.

"I can't" she cried.

"Maeve" he smiled softly. "You've been stubborn, ever since the day I met you" he laughed.

"Hey" she interrupted.

"It's true. Just put your stubbornness into not giving up. Please, I can't lose you again. Really jump for it; I know you can do it. I believe in you" he whispered softly. His hand started to loosen. It was now or never. Maeve took a deep breath, if she missed the momentum would tear their hands apart, but if she reached, she'd be saved. Using all the strength she had, Maeve threw herself upwards towards his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Moments later Sinbad had pulled her out of the chasm. She'd managed to grab his hand just in time, allowing him to pull her out. Now they sat panting at the side.

"Thanks" she panted. "For saving me"

"Your welcome" he smiled. "I reckon we must be about equal now anyway"

"Come on" she said suddenly, getting up. "We've got to save Dermott"

As they reached the cavern, Maeve slowed down.

"What's the matter?" asked Sinbad quietly.

"I want you to wait here" said Maeve firmly.

"There's no way I'm letting you fight Rumina on your own"

"You don't understand" she sighed. "I can't be worrying about you whilst fighting Rumina. I'll be fine on my own"

"That's not an option" he snapped. "I'm coming in whether you like it or not. Rumina is evil Maeve, what makes you sure she'll fight fair? I'm just going to be there in case she tries something."

"Well, since I don't have a choice" she smiled. "You'd better not get in my way!"

"I won't" he promised.

They entered the small tunnel carefully, Maeve led the way; fireball in hand, prepared for anything. The tunnel led to a rock cave which had Dermott hanging in one corner. Maeve was about to run towards him when she noticed Rumina enter from a side entrance.

"So, peasant wench. We meet again" smirked Rumina.

"And as pleasant as it's been, I'm going to make this our last meeting" retorted Maeve.

"I don't have a problem with that" smiled Rumina as she sent a bolt of electricity at Maeve. The battle commenced as both sorceresses took up battle stances and started firing magic back and forth.

Sinbad, meanwhile, snuck over to Dermott's cage and was trying to prize it open. He tried banging on the lock with a stone, tugging it with all his might, but nothing worked. The he remembered a little trick Rongar had shown him earlier that week. Unfortunately he wasn't carrying a pin on him, 'Damn' he thought. He scanned the room quickly, dodging the odd, stray fire bolt from the two sorceresses. At last he spotted one of Rumina's long cloaks hanging from a rock at the other side of the room. Squinting slightly, he could just make out a small, silver object attached to it. Casting a quick look at Maeve to make sure she was doing alright, he quietly made his way to the other side of the room, being careful to keep out of Rumina's line of eyesight.


	9. Chapter 9

'I underestimated the peasant wench' thought Rumina as she flung another fireball at her. They'd been at it for around half an hour now and neither one was on top, however, Rumina realized to some horror that she was tiring, and that annoying wench didn't seem at all fazed. She soon realized that this wasn't a battle she was going to win fairly, but she was unsure as to how to gain the upper hand. She had tried to move objects to trip Maeve over a couple of times, but the sorceress was wiser, and had learnt to dodge the objects quite well, which only infuriated Rumina more. After merely missing a well aimed fireball, Rumina looked around for anything that might hinder the peasant wench and give herself the upper hand again. She was just about to give up when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned slightly to see Sinbad creeping around behind her. She laughed to herself, this was too easy.

Maeve was actually enjoying this, she knew she shouldn't, that this was war, but she couldn't help but enjoy the power coursing through her blood, the adrenaline pumping through her veins. It was as if she was thoroughly alive, and furthermore, in control. There was no question that she was doing much better then her opponent, she actually felt slightly sorry for Rumina to see her sweating that much. That soon evaporated when she looked at Dermott. Everything seemed to be going well, at this rate she would beat Rumina in no time, and she'd have Dermott back at last.

She was suddenly caught by the edge of a fireball, 'better keep your concentration' she thought to herself as she flung a few lightning bolts at Rumina. Maeve was just amazed that it was so easy…

She soon cursed herself for thinking it.

Sinbad reached his target and was relieved to see that it was a broach on Rumina's cloak. He quickly undid it and pocketed the small silver object before turning back. Now all he had to do was make it back over to Dermott's pen, and the bird would be free to get out of here. Sinbad was almost laughing to himself at how effortless this was turning out to be.

"I hope you plan on returning that" called Rumina as Sinbad froze. Maeve tried to regain Rumina's attention by firing another fireball at her, but the sorceress was having none of it. Her new hope seemed to have filled her with extra strength and she easily deflected it. Sinbad tried to make a run for Dermott but Rumina was ahead of him.

"And just where do you think your going?" she taunted him as she cast a spell that left him caged in between bars of magic. Turning to Maeve she smiled.

"Here's the deal" she smiled evilly. "I'm giving you a choice, you can either save your precious captain, or your ugly bird"

"And what makes you think I'm not just going to take both of them?" scoffed Maeve. Rumina just cackled as bolts of electricity cursed through both Sinbad and Dermott's cages, causing the occupants to screech loudly.

"That" smirked Rumina. "You try and fight me and they will pay for it"

"Don't worry about me" called Sinbad. "It doesn't even hurt" Rumina sent another load of electricity bolts through him, making him yell with pain.

Maeve groaned, hadn't she warned him this would happen? But if Rumina was going to play dirty…

"Ok, how about this" sighed Maeve. "You let them both go, and you can have me"


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, it's not as if I haven't been offered that kind of thing before, it's just usually Sinbad who does it" she smirked and turned to face him. "But I guess you aren't in any position to make agreements with me, are you my little…Ahhh" she screamed as she found herself hurtling towards the far wall before being harnessed to it with bolts of flames.

"You're not the only one who can play dirty, witch" laughed Maeve as Rumina desperately struggled to escape from her bonds.

"Fireballs won't help" laughed Maeve. "The bonds are magic proof, so let's face it, you aren't going anywhere". Maeve turned to Sinbad and muttered an incantation. The cage around him fizzled away leaving him standing there. "Go free Dermott" ordered Maeve. "Then I want you both to get out of here"

Sinbad just nodded before running over to Dermott's cage, picking the lock, and letting the poor bird out.

I will be outside if you need me Dermott said to Maeve.

"Thank you" she said as Dermott flew off before turning to Sinbad. "Well?"

"I don't want to leave you alone with her" he explained.

"I shall be fine" she smiled. Sinbad nodded and followed Dermott outside.

Maeve turned to face Rumina, "So this is it, witch. It's finally over"

Sinbad had been pacing for a while as Dermott sat on the ground watching him.

"I mean" ranted Sinbad. "What if Rumina has escaped, and she's torturing Maeve as we speak. Or, what if Rumina had some minions in there that we didn't defeat and now they're attacking Maeve. Or maybe…"

Dermott squawked particularly loudly, causing Sinbad to jump.

"I'm sorry" sighed Sinbad. "I just don't know what's taking her so long. You stay here; I'm going to go find out" Sinbad turned and darted back into the cavern.

He arrived to see Maeve holding her sword against Rumina's neck.

"You won't kill me" laughed Rumina nervously. "You're not a cold hearted killer like I am" Sinbad noticed that Maeve was struggling.

"She's right" he called, causing Maeve to swing round and face him.

"Sinbad? I thought I told you to stay outside" she chided.

"If you kill Rumina, you'll be as low as she is" he continued.

"But it's the only way to save Dermott" sighed Maeve as she turned back to Rumina. She really did wish it wasn't, but what else was there?

"Perhaps" admitted Sinbad. "But it's only really her magic that you want to get rid of" he reasoned. "Isn't there a way of taking it out of her body or something?" he knew it sounded stupid, but maybe…

"That's it" laughed Maeve as she hugged him tightly. She turned around and faced Rumina again.

"You wouldn't dare" she screeched.

Maeve raised her hands and started chanting.

Sinbad watched in awe and apprehension as Maeve created a bubble which seemed to be draining all of Rumina's magic into it. When all of Rumina's magic was removed Rumina was left gazing longingly at the now black bubble. Maeve trembled a bit as Sinbad quickly caught her and helped support her.

"You whore" yelled Rumina shrilly. "Give me back my magic"

"No" replied Maeve simply, starting to regain her energy.

"What now?" asked Sinbad cautiously. Maeve stood upright and held her arms out towards the bubble. Sinbad watched in wonder as the bubble that was pitch black started turning grey and finally became bright white.

Rumina creamed in anguish as her appearance differed and her features returned to their original state.

"Wow, how big is your nose!" laughed Sinbad as Rumina sobbed.

Maeve, meanwhile, started to absorb the bubble. She swayed, causing Sinbad to reach other and steady her again.

"Wow" smiled Maeve once she was done.

"Big energy boast?" laughed Sinbad as Maeve just nodded.

"Did you really used to look like that!" laughed Maeve as she finally looked at Rumina, causing her to begin yelling again. "I guess it worked then" laughed Maeve.

"What do we do with her now?" asked Sinbad.

"I think I'll send her to a lovely, small, village where she can live as a peasant" she smiled. "Isn't revenge sweet!"

"Aren't you going to erase her memory?" asked Sinbad cautiously.

"No, I want her to remember how she used to have everything before. Where's the revenge if she doesn't remember who she is?"

"But what if she tries to find Turok or Scratch? They may give her the magic back. She's still evil, and still a threat to the world."

"True, but she'll be poor and magic less. How is she going to find them?"

"I guess it's up to you, but I still think you're better then this" admitted Sinbad. Maeve thought it over and came to a hard decision.

"Your right, but can I have one last piece of revenge before I send her away?"

"Sure" agreed Sinbad.


	11. Chapter 11

Rumina watched in horror as Maeve turned and threw her arms around Sinbad and snogged him senseless. Rumina let out a heartfelt scream as she watched the scene. Maeve tore herself from Sinbad smiling, as she misted Rumina away.

Sinbad just stood there breathing heavily as he watched.

"Now that made me feel good" beamed Maeve.

"So I'm that good at kissing then!" smirked Sinbad.

"I meant the revenge" smiled Maeve sweetly.

"Oh" said Sinbad as he followed her out of the cave. He had thought that it'd meant something; he should have realized she was just getting Rumina back.

"But to answer your question" smiled Maeve knowingly. "Yes" and with that she disappeared out of the opening of the cavern. Sinbad laughed as he followed her out. 'Minx' he thought, suddenly he heard Maeve shriek and was soon running towards her. He stopped dead when he saw her wrapped around another man; she was kissing him all over his face. (So she never kissed his lips, it was bad enough for Sinbad). Sinbad coughed, causing Maeve to pull away from Dermott, beaming from ear to ear.

"So, uh, are you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" asked Sinbad, trying to seem more cheerful then he was. He wasn't expecting his response to be in the form of laughter…especially not that much.

Maeve and Dermott had dissolved into full blown laughter seconds after Sinbad had asked. Maeve wasn't sure where he had gotten that idea from, but she couldn't help but find it funny.

"Sinbad, this is my brother" giggled Maeve.

"Oh" Sinbad grinned, sure he was embarrassed, but at least he wasn't her boyfriend.

"Besides, I'd have to be mental to go out with her" laughed Dermott.

"Hey" complained both Sinbad and Maeve, before blushing as realization dawned. Dermott just smiled, this was gonna be fun.

"We'd better get back to Shin Shin" suggested Sinbad quickly. He turned and speedily started to lead the way back up the steep slope.

"This hasty retreat wouldn't happen to have anything to do with embarrassment, would it Sinbad?" laughed Dermott.

"No, why would I be embarrassed, wait a second" Sinbad snapped as he paused and spun around. "Who on earth are you anyway?"

"Really, what sort of a Captain can't recognize his own crew?" chastised Dermott as Maeve giggled.

"What?" asked Sinbad, thoroughly confused by this point.

"Sinbad, this is my annoying little brother, Dermott" smiled Maeve.

"Oh" smiled Sinbad. "Dermott, as in hawk Dermott"

"The one and only" Dermott smirked.

"It's nice to finally meet you" smiled Sinbad, shaking his hand. "In person, at least" he corrected. "I'm glad you're finally free"

"Thanks mate, so am I" agreed Dermott.

"Now that introductions have been made, we really had better be getting back. You know Doubar will be worried" smiled Maeve.

"I'm sure your right" smiled Sinbad as he turned back around and started to walk back up the slope again.

"Well of course you're sure she's right" smirked Dermott. "You'll do whatever she tells you too"

"I do not" snapped Sinbad as he continued walking.

"Oh, sure you don't" smiled Dermott. "So, tell me, why were you all embarrassed earlier?"

"I wasn't embarrassed earlier" insisted Sinbad.

"OH, I'm sorry, and there was me thinking you were embarrassed because you admitted to wanting to go out with my sister" grinned Dermott. Sure, his original plan was to torment his sister, but this seemed just as fun. Besides, he had to pay Sinbad back somehow for all those 'featherbrain' comments.

"I never admitted that, I never said anything to do with that"

"So why did you object to the fact that whoever went out with my sister would have to be insane then?" smiled Dermott evilly.

Maeve just groaned, silently thankful that he hadn't turned on her yet.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day the trio were still making their way back to their friends. It was sunset and they had taken Shin Shin back to her owner and were currently making their way back to the Nomad.

"And what about when we met Eyolf…you were so jealous Sinbad, it was hilarious. And Maeve, you've got to admit, you enjoyed making him jealous" smirked Dermott, he'd been tormenting them non stop since they'd left Rumina's cavern, making up for all the lost time.

"I don't know what you're talking about" sighed Maeve.

"Oh come on" laughed Dermott. _"Now what, exactly, are you asking!"_ he imitated as Maeve blushed. "And it was sooo obvious that you were glad he'd saved you. Ooh, and the way he protected you behind his back, that was sooo sweet" now it was Sinbad's turn to blush. "But my favorite has to be your first kiss. Now that was classic, the look of pure shock once you realized where you were…now that will go down in history. One to tell the kids eh?" he grinned as he elbowed Sinbad in the ribs.

"Dermott" Maeve finally snapped. "You're my brother, and I love having you back, but don't think for one minute that I won't turn you back into a hawk if you don't stop going on about me and Sinbad right now"

Dermott merely laughed before miming zipping his mouth.

"Have I mentioned how much I love it when you do magic!" smiled Sinbad.

"Once or twice" laughed Maeve, her cheeks showing a hint of pink.

Dermott spluttered. "Once or twice? More like one or two _thousand _times"

"What did I say?" Maeve threatened.

"You said not a word about **'you and Sinbad', **but I wasn't talking about you and Sinbad, was I?" Dermott smiled cheekily.

Maeve just muttered as she boarded the Nomad.

"Little Lass" yelled Doubar as soon as he saw her. "Little Brother" he yelled as Sinbad joined her. "Little…"he started seeing a third man appear then stopped. "Wait, who are you?"

"And where's Dermott?" questioned Firouz as he approached with Rongar.

"He's right here" smiled Sinbad as Doubar, Firouz and Rongar turned around and searched the sky.

"Call me Plunket, but I can't see the bird anywhere" exclaimed Doubar.

"Bird? Who you calling a bird?" argued Dermott.

"Dermott?" questioned Firouz.

"But you're…" started Doubar.

"I'm a human, matey" laughed Dermott. "I can walk, I can talk…look at me crew, I'm running" he laughed as he ran around the deck.

"He's been a hawk for a long time" nodded Maeve as her little brother acted like a fool to any passerby who didn't know the truth. "So, I'm guessing you want me to explain then" sighed Maeve as she got ready to reveal her past again, but Doubar interrupted her.

"Hold on a sec lass. I reckon Firouz, Rongar and I could work it out. Let's see, it all starts a while ago when you and Dermott were younger"

"You met Rumina one day, who was creating her usual havoc" added Firouz thoughtfully.

"And we all know your stubbornness" laughed Doubar. "I bet you had a right go at her. So as punishment, she turned Dermott into a hawk"

"That doesn't sound right" Firouz commented thoughtfully. Rongar signed something to him and he grinned. "That's more likely. Rongar thinks that Rumina aimed the spell at Maeve, but Dermott jumped in the way at the last minute" as Doubar nodded.

"That would explain why she wanted to free him so bad. And let's face it, it does sound more like Rumina's style" he admitted.

"Wow, you guys are good" laughed Maeve.

"There's just one thing" thought Firouz. "How are you two connected?"


	13. Chapter 13

Maeve was just about to answer when Dermott came racing back.

"Hey Maeve" he called. "Have you told the crew about how you got revenge on Rumina yet?" narrowly dodging the fireball aimed at him.

"I'd say that's obvious" laughed Doubar. "He's her little brother. Besides, Sinbad's too happy for him to be her husband or boyfriend"

"They do look alike" nodded Firouz.

"Unfortunately, your right" admitted Maeve. "He is my annoying little brother. How'd you know?"

"Easy" smiled Doubar. "I have one too. They are always a pain"

"Hey" Sinbad grinned.

"So Maeve" smiled Firouz mischievously. "What did you do to Rumina anyway?" as Maeve blushed and cursed her brother.

"I wiped her memory and banished her to live a life as a peasant"

"I don't think that's what he meant lass" Doubar grinned evilly.

"Sure it is" smiled Maeve sweetly.

"Actually, I was wondering what Dermott was on about" Firouz commented.

"That is what he was talking about" forced Maeve.

"No it wasn't" laughed Dermott. "Don't tell me you've forgotten. I'm sure Sinbad hasn't" he grinned, dodging another fireball.

"I swear if you don't disappear in 5 seconds, I will make you" swore Maeve.

"Now hang on lass" grinned Doubar, standing in front of Dermott. "I want to know what he's talking about. Come on Sinbad, what happened?"

Sinbad blushed. "I think I'm needed as captain" he muttered quickly before turning to run away, however Doubar managed to grab him.

"Don't think you're getting away that easily little brother"

"We want to know what happened" demanded Firouz.

"Well, Maeve fought with Rumina whilst I freed Dermott…" Sinbad began.

"He meant Maeve's revenge" Doubar growled.

"Well, can't you figure it out?" chuckled Dermott. "What generally happens when Rumina is around?"

"She causes trouble?" asked Firouz.

"And who foils her plans?"

"Sinbad?" puzzled Doubar.

"And how does he do that?" said Dermott, getting annoyed by how long this was taking but thoroughly enjoying the look on Maeve and Sinbad's faces.

"Ooooooo" they chorused together as understanding graced them.

"She got her revenge by forcing Rumina to watch them kiss" Firouz grinned.

"She must have been horrified" laughed Doubar. "I bet you two enjoyed it though" he added, turning to Maeve and Sinbad, only to realize that they had disappeared. Though that only caused the crew to laugh harder.


	14. Chapter 14

It was a week since Dermott was freed and the crew was out at sea again. Maeve was sitting on deck, reading one of her magic books when Dermott came over to her.

"Uh, Maeve, can we talk?" He asked timidly.

"Sure" replied Maeve, closing her book. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I know you won't like this, and I've given it some hard thought, but I really want you to turn me back into a hawk" pleaded Dermott really quickly as Maeve smiled.

"Dermott" she sighed. "It's only been a week, of course you miss it, you were a hawk, what, over 10 years? It's going to be hard to adjust, but you've got to give it time"

"I know" he admitted. "But this just doesn't feel right; this isn't who I am anymore. Here I feel constantly trapped and exhibited, I miss being a hawk. I miss flying through the clouds, having no boundaries, being able to spy on people and being the hero when no one else could"

"But you can talk now" she sniffed, finally realising that he was serious. "Yo..o..ou can walk, a..a..nd run, and you've got arms. You don't have to be separate anymore; you can truly be a part of the crew"

"Don't you understand?" smiled Dermott. "I always was a member of the crew. Everyone accepted me and, sure, there were a few insults, but they were all good willed. I mean, look at all the teasing Sinbad gets, and he's the captain! But this isn't me; inside I'm still a hawk. As a hawk I could fly so high, there were no rules that you have, I was truly free, and it was like heaven. But here, there are these rules, it's like I'm trapped and everyone is looking and… this is my hell."

"You really want this, don't you" sniffled Maeve, letting a lone tear fall unnoticed.

"Yes" he said seriously.

"Well, I'm your sister, and I want what's best for you, and if that's as a hawk, then who am I to stop it?" she smiled. "You're certain this is what you want? The probability is that I won't be able to reverse it"

"More certain then I've ever been" He nodded.

"Okay" she agreed as she took her book and reopened it, turning the pages to the right page and beginning to chant.

It was sunset, and Maeve was stood at the bow, looking out over the colourful horizon. Sinbad walked up to her and stood next to her.

"Are you okay Maeve?" he asked gently. The only reply he got was a small nod as she continued to gaze at the sky. "Where's Dermott?"

"Back where he belongs" she smiled as she pointed towards the horizon.

"Huh?" Sinbad asked confused as she followed her pointing finger and saw a lone hawk circling the sunset. "Oh"

"I mean" started Maeve. "I know this is what makes him happy; I guess I'm just being selfish"

"If that was Doubar, I'd feel exactly the same" comforted Sinbad. "It's not selfish of you to want your baby brother back"

"Still, I just wish I could have had him back for longer" she sighed.

"Look at it this way, you did. You defeated Rumina and you got a week that you never thought you would that was amazing. But don't you think that now you've got your real brother back. You look out there and tell me what you see" smiled Maeve, pointing towards Dermott, and for the first time, Maeve actually saw something.

"I see my brother" laughed Maeve. "The way he's meant to be" She turned to Sinbad and threw her arms around him. "Thank you so much"

"I didn't do anything" he smiled. "I just offered you another point of view"

"I don't care what you did, I finally see what Dermott was saying, I understand, and I've never felt better"

"I'm glad I could do that" smiled Sinbad gently. Cautiously he leant in forward as Maeve did the same. Slowly edging closer and closer until…

"Sinbad" yelled Firouz. "Could we go over these coordinates? I don't think they're…" He stopped as he finally saw the blushing forms of Maeve and Sinbad. "Correct" he finished.

"I've got to go check on this…yeah…I'll see you guys later" smiled Maeve as she quickly disappeared. Firouz watched her leave, completely oblivious to the glare Sinbad was throwing his way. He turned back to Sinbad.

"Did I interrupt something" He asked, again turning his gaze back to Maeve's retreating form, entirely missing the obvious daggers Sinbad's eyes were shooting at him.

Ok guys, I'm afraid thats it. Sorry to disappoint that our fav love birds didn't end up together - but as you may or may not know this is part of a series andobviously I want to wait until the very end. I'm going to try and get more of my fics done soon, but those of you who know me will know it's probably going to take a while!

About Dermott, I don't know why but I just felt like he was better as a hawk. I dunno if that sounds weird, butI couldn't really imagine him as a human you know? Hope you aren't too upset by that. Thanks for all your lovely reviews, especially to dshortklutz who replied to every chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Nessiexxx


End file.
